


Fuck Off

by Waving_Through_A_Window



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Cas being Cas, I was forced to post this, M/M, Swearing, bullies??? bringing together soulmates???, cas is a gryffindor, eli is a hufflepuff, it's more likely than you think, we stan these boyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waving_Through_A_Window/pseuds/Waving_Through_A_Window
Summary: Two gays meet when 1 (one) gay is punched.1 (one) green-haired gay is done with shit.





	Fuck Off

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck- ___

____

__

A dodged corner. A group of teenagers, talking amongst themselves. Sorry, he thought as he plunged through them, interrupting their conversation. Each one gave him a stern look, but it wasn't met face to face. Eli was too occupied to turn and apologize to them. If he did, he'd be dead. So he kept running for his life

 

"Get back here, you little shit!" One of them yelled, his voice loud and somewhat choppy as he was running. His breaths were quick, his short and frail legs pressing harder and harder. God, if he was fast. At least he was skinny. His legs were short, so at least he didn't have to worry about tripping-

He spoke too soon. However, he didn't trip. He bumped into someone- _hard _. Both bodies went flying, papers scattering everywhere. Eli went into a coughing fit, the wind knocked out of him slightly. The other person looked at him, his expression a mix of confusion and annoyance. Eli's glasses were nowhere to be found, so he was screwed.__

____

____

Then, with an abrupt force, Eli was pulled up without warning by the hood of his cloak. Noises of resistance erupted from his throat as he was slammed against a wall. "Listen here, dipshit:" The tallest one said. Oakley. Ravenclaw. A total asshole. "No one messes with me. Ever. And I'm not about to let you free without making an example of you." He spat in Eli's face. "What a fucking loser," Another boy spat. Thomas. Another Hufflepuff. One of the only Hufflepuff ever known to be rude. Eli gave a rough smile "At least I'm not a shithead without a sense of right and wrong." He said groggily. Thomas's face grew red, and to that Oakley growled. "You're fucking dead-" 

A punch. A crack.

His nose was bleeding. The pain wasn't all that intense- he was used to it. _It's fine.. now I look extra badass _Eli thought. Large fingers wrapped  
around his throat, squeezing angrily. A wand was drawn and placed at Eli's chin. "Every. Fucking. Year. You cause me trouble. You dig yourself a hole so deep I have to drag you out and mess you up. How does it feel, huh?" __

____

____

"Hey, bitch;" An unfamiliar voice called. The grip loosened around his throat, and he could once again breathe. Oakley turned around, his face red and sweat beading on his forehead. "What did you call me?" He growled. There stood the tall kid Eli had ran into. He had green hair. That's weird. Who dies their hair green.

"A bitch." He stated simply, his face showing no emotion whatsoever. He took a step towards them. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh? Too scared you'll lose?" Oakley was practically fuming as he threw Eli to Thomas. He walked straight up to the boy, his face mere inches from the other's. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He spat, his eyes locked on the green-haired boy's gaze.

"Look, man, I just asked you a question. But since you won't answer, let me make it simple:" He inhaled "Leave the kid alone." His body was completely still. Both boys were utterly silent.

A beat.

A punch was thrown. Not by Oakley. By the other kid. A few students had gathered, excitedly watching the scene in front of them. A kick, then another punch. _Damn _. Oakley cried out in pain as he tumbled to the ground, struggling to get back up. His wand still in hand, he raised it slowly. Before his lips could form a curse of any sort, Cas had his own wand out in a split second. " _Expelliarmus _! He shouted, and Oakley's wand flew from his hand. He fumed, glaring at the green-haired boy. "Leave."____

_____ _

_____ _

Oakley shouted, before grabbing his wand and stomping away. "Come on," he growled at Thomas as he passed. To that, Thomas threw the boy in his hands down and quickly followed Oakley. Eli wiped his bloody nose a little, dabbing at it with a sleeve. The green-haired boy approached him. 

"Hey- you good?" He asked quietly, his voice calm and collected. Eli looked up at him, his gaze blurry and useless. He was handed something. /Oh- glasses/. He quickly put them on as he stood up. He started at the other boy "Yes- yes I am." Eli muttered as he wiped his robes off, dirt flying. "He got you pretty bad," the other stated. "Yeah, no shit." He sighed. Then he noticed the scattered papers.

"Fuck- sorry. You were the one I ran into-" He ran over and quickly started picking up the once organized papers. The other spun around on his heels. "Ah, it's cool. I was just startled." He picked up a few papers, grabbing the ones Eli had collected. "I'm Castor- Castor Soliel. Fourth year." He held out a free hand. Eli looked down at it, before bringing a hand up to shake his. "Elijah Bennett- also fourth year." They smiled at each other.

That's when it started.

**Author's Note:**

> oof sorry I love these boyes


End file.
